1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to a toy theater with marionettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rogers, U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,367, discloses a toy marionette on a stage. The strings of the marionette are actuated by levers which are connected to a keyboard on the front of the stage. As the keys of the keyboard are depressed, the individual strings are raised. Rogers discloses a single marionette actuated by six keys.
Whitcomb, U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,737, discloses a single marionette the strings of which are led to a keyboard on the back. By pushing down the keys on the back, the marionette is operated. The patent discloses a single marionette with a single set of keys.
Whitcomb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,852, discloses a single marionette with room on a stage for only one. The stage structure appears to be mainly a box for storage. The marionette is suspended by lines or strings from a suspension unit and the suspension unit has mounted thereon a keyboard. The suspension is somewhat paddle-like. FIGS. 11 and 12 disclose the strings tied onto an element of the suspension unit and led through a hole in a flange-like portion of the suspension unit. The keys of the keyboard depress the string between the attachment and the apertured flange to be translated into vertical movement of the string. The marionette can be removed from the stage.
At the time of filing this application, applicant was also aware of Oppenheimer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,311, and Oppenheim, U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,551.